ALi Bahrami test methods
Test methods By: Ali Bahrami One way to conceive a language is as a means for controlling the context in which language performance takes place. From this perspective, the characteristics of the test method can be seen as analogous to the features that characterize the context of the situation, or the speech event, as this has been described by linguists. The characteristics of test methods can be seen as restricted or controlled versions of these contextual features that determine the nature of language performance that is expected for a given test or test task. Performance on language tests thus varies as a function both of an individual’s language ability and of the characteristics of the test method. According to Bachman (1990), a testee’s performance on any language test is influenced by a large number of factors that must be taken into account in the construction and development of language tests. Accordingly, Bachman (1990) and later Bachman and Palmer (1996) presented a theory of language testing that contained not only different aspects of language ability but also the methods and other factors involved in the measurement of this ability. Bachman (1990: 81) states, “If we are to develop language tests appropriately, for the purposes for which they are intended, we must base them on clear definitions of both the abilities we wish to measure and the means by which we observe and measure these abilities.” One of the factors influencing test performance is test method facets. Test method, according to Bachman (1990: 111), is “the characteristics of methods used to elicit test performance.” The methods we use to present the test to the testee, although intended to measure the same ability, might yield quite different results. In other words, an individual's performance on a language test may vary due to the influence of both his language ability and test method facets. Bachman (1990) presents a framework of test method facets consisting of five major categories including testing environment, test rubrics, nature of the input the test taker receives, nature of the expected response to that input, and the relationship between input and response. A large number of studies have shown how different aspects of test method affect test performance. These categories are presented as follow: Ø Testing environment: test takers might be expected to perform differently under differ4ing environmental conditions. Testing environment includes the facets: a) Familiarity of the place and equipment used in administrating the test (it might be either familiar or unfamiliar considering may be because of its threatening) b) The personnel involved in the test (whether familiar ore unfamiliar personnel) c) The time of testing (early in the day or late) d) Physical conditions (temperature- seating arrangement) Ø Test rubric :'it consists the facets that specify how test takers are expected to proceed in taking the test which includes the followings: ''Test organization: in which salience of parts, sequence of parts, relative importance of parts are considered Time allocation: the amount of time allocated for the test or its parts is likely to affect test performance Instructions: test instructions play a crucial role in test takers performance, since their performance depends, to a great deal, on how well they understand the conditions under which the test will be taken. Facets of instruction includes: language, channel, specification of procedures and tasks, and explicitness of the criteria for correctness. Ø '''Input and expected response: the characteristics''' of the input and the expected response are two additional sets of facets that affect performance on language test. A distinction needs to be made between expected response and test takers’ actual response. Ø '''Input format: '''it includes The channel and mode of presentation: input may be presented either aurally or visually, in the receptive mode while the response may be either oral or written Form: it can consist of a language sample, as in reading comprehension test in which the test taker reads a massage written in the target language. Vehicle: there should be a distinction between input channel and live human input from canned human input, as in a tape recording. Language of presentation: the input either can be in the target language or in the test takers’ native language. Identification of problem: focusing test takers’ attention on a specific, limited amount of material to be evaluated. Degree of speededness: the input may be perceived as speededness if it is presented at a rate that calls the test takers’ attention to speed as a factor in performance. Ø '''Nature of language input and expected response: when the form of language or response is language, that language can be characterized by its length, propositional cont6ent, organizational characteristics and illocutionary characteristics. References Bachman, L. F. (1990). ''Fundamental Considerations in Language Testing. ''Oxford: Oxford University Press.